


A che servono gli amici

by cassianait



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Silly, gang of idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Il 6 marzo è una data particolare, almeno per David. Peccato che nessuno altro sembra essersene ricordato.





	A che servono gli amici

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente non possiedo nessuno dei Pink Floyd (sob). Questo è un lavoro di finzione e nulla di quanto raccontato è realmente accaduto. Nessuna diffamazione o calunnia è intesa.

A che servono gli amici

L’auditorium rimbombava ancora delle urla del pubblico che stava disponendosi per lasciare l’arena. Saint Louis, nonostante fosse inizio marzo, mostrava già la sua proverbiale afosità e David si scostò i lunghi capelli umidi dal collo sudato solo vagamente infastidito. Era soddisfatto da come fosse andato il concerto, nonostante ci fosse stata un bel po’ di turbolenza fino a quando non avevano suonato  _ money _ : i Floyds dovevano ancora abituarsi ai grandi pubblici degli stadi, in effetti. Per un momento era sembrato che Roger avrebbe spaccato il suo basso in testa a qualche spettatore, per fortuna invece si era limitato a mugugnare il suo scontento sottovoce. Ma era stato abbastanza intrattabile tra un set e l’altro e tutti avevano preferito lasciarlo sbollire per conto suo. David era appena uscito dal bagno e percorreva il corridoio scuro cercando gli altri. Si fermò per un momento ad accendersi una sigaretta, aspirò a pieni polmoni la nicotina e tossicchiò. Quel giorno, a parte la mamma e i fratelli che gli avevano fatto gli auguri con una costosa telefonata intercontinentale a suo carico, nessuno sembrava essersi ricordato del suo compleanno. David sollevò le spalle noncurante, aveva compiuto ventisette anni non sette, poteva fare anche a meno della festa di compleanno; certo però si stupiva che nemmeno Rick se ne fosse ricordato: di solito lui era preciso in quelle cose. Si grattò la barba e si diresse verso la zona relax dove poter incontrare gli altri e impacchettare le sue cose per poter tornare in albergo. Magari si sarebbe fatto un autoregalo portandosi in camera una delle belle ragazze che non mancavano mai di girellare per il backstage, magari due. Le labbra si arricciarono in un sogghigno malizioso. Arrivato davanti alla porta dell’area relax trovò Roger a braccia conserte che impediva di fatto il passaggio.

\- Ehi Rog, mi fai entrare?

\- No. 

Fu la secca risposta. David sospirò piano con solo una traccia di rassegnazione. Che diavolo gli era preso ora? Il bassista si accese una sigaretta a sua volta e si appuntò una ciocca di capelli ribelli dietro l’orecchio. David che era poco più basso di lui, ma più solido gli lanciò uno sguardo di avvertimento facendo scintillare gli occhi blu.

\- Dai levati di mezzo, voglio andarmene. 

\- Non puoi andartene. 

\- E perchè? Ce ne stiamo andando tutti, no? Cosa state tramando? 

E si sollevò in punta di piedi tentando di guardare oltre la spalla di Roger: aveva sentito Nick sghignazzare perciò ora era abbastanza sicuro che stessero combinando qualcosa. Ma Roger sembrava una statua di marmo piantato di traverso alla porta noncurante dei tentativi di David di guardare oltre.

\- Roger se non ti sposti entro tre secondi dovrò usare le maniere forti.

L’altro sorrise deliziato, una sfida! Lui viveva per cose simili, così rilanciò alzando la posta:

\- Va bene potrai passare, ma solo se riuscirai a spostarmi di peso entro un minuto e ti offrirò anche una bottiglia di whisky, una di quelle costose.

David aggrottò le sopracciglia e sporse le labbra in avanti: se era uno scontro che voleva, lui era pronto ad accontentarlo. Si appoggiò con le braccia al petto del bassista nel tentativo di scalzarlo dalla sua posizione, ma quello aveva irrigidito le gambe contro il pavimento ed era deciso a contrastare ogni suo tentativo. David riprovò diverse volte senza riuscire mai a spostare l’altro ragazzo per più di pochi centimetri alla volta e cominciava a incazzarsi:

\- Avanti stupido idiota lasciami passare, cazzo! 

Roger ridacchiò divertito e come ulteriore sfregio sbuffò una nuvola di fumo in pieno viso a David che esasperato da quella situazione si scagliò con tutto il suo peso contro il bassista. Roger si spostò repentino dalla sua posizione così che, spinto dal suo stesso abbrivio, David si catapultasse dentro la stanza travolgendo qualunque cosa fosse sul suo passaggio: sgabelli, un tavolino, Phil, uno dei rodies, facendo finire entrambi gambe all’aria.

\- Ehi, quando ti avevamo chiesto di trattenere David, non ti avevamo detto anche di iniziare un combattimento con lui! 

Con una mano Rick aiutò l'amico a sollevarsi da terra. David a sua volta aiutò Phil chiedendogli scusa, ma quello sembrava a stento trattenere le risate.

\- Guardati un po’ intorno!

Gli disse. David sollevò lo sguardo e finalmente vide la stanza decorata con diversi striscioni di carta igienica che prima non c'erano e i ragazzi indossare degli stupidi coni di carta colorata. Rick gli porse una corona di cartoncino chiedendo retorico:

\- Credi davvero che ci saremmo dimenticati il tuo compleanno?

\- Tanti auguri! 

Aggiunse Nick lanciandogli addosso una manciata di coriandoli. Qualcuno stappò una bottiglia di champagne e Rick accese un’unica candelina sopra la minuscola tortina che avevano trovato per l’occasione. David suo malgrado aprì le labbra in un enorme sorriso felice:

\- Di chi è stata l’idea? Scommetto di Rick. Siete tutti una banda di idioti - si voltò verso Roger -  _ tu _ più di tutti! 

Il bassista fece spallucce infilandosi a sua volta uno degli stupidi cappellini:

\- Auguri, vecchio.  
  
  
  


[ ](https://postimg.cc/62GXcFwb)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Una minuscola sciocchezzuola scritta per il compleanno del mio amato David Gilmour che ha compiuto quest’anno 75 anni. Avrei voluto pubblicarla il 6 in realtà...diciamo che la RL ci ha messo lo zampino! La storia è ambientata dopo il concerto del 6 marzo 1973 all’Auditorium Kiel di Saint Louis, durante il tour americano di Dark Side of the Moon. Spero di non avere fatto torto a nessuno dei componenti e non so se effettivamente Rick fosse veramente attento a date di compleanni o cose simili. Probabile che Roger però fosse abbastanza infastidito durante quel tour e non ci dimentichiamo la famosa sfida della motocicletta!


End file.
